1. Technical Field
The present teaching relates to methods, systems, and programming for dynamic control of a multi-tier processing system.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
Networks of Queues are used to model potential contention and queuing when a set of resources is shared. Such a network can be modeled by a set of service centers (tiers). Each tier may contain one or more nodes. After a job (request) is served by a tier, it may reenter the same tier, move to the lower tier, or leave the system. The theory of Networks of Queues is applied today to install and manage massively scalable multi-tier processing applications on distributed systems (“cloud”).
However, it is extremely difficult to dynamically scale a multi-tier application on the cloud because scaling of one tier may often lead to bottlenecks in other tiers. In other words, the known multi-tier processing systems lack an effective tool for coordinated scaling and elasticity across multiple tiers. Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution for automatically performing dynamic control of massively scalable, multi-tier processing systems.